


Love Me Tender

by holdingtheinfinite



Series: Bingo Madness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Begging, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Rare Pairings, Spanking, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingtheinfinite/pseuds/holdingtheinfinite
Summary: Mates Crowley and Dean spend some quality time together and discover they have the same fantasy.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo, SPN Dean Bingo, Heaven & Hell Bingo, and Good Things Happen Bingo  
> ↳Squares filled: Daddy Kink, Begging, Crowley, Free Space, Married
> 
> This is the first fic I've posted in a long time-as in more than two years-which is pretty nervewracking, yeah, but also exciting, because I finally finished something that I can now share it with others. 
> 
> With that said, huge shout-outs go to [Mrs. Hays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays), [melitta4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever), [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT), deanieweanie and sweetness47 for all of their betaing skills and invaluable feedback, with an extra shout-out to Jak for suggesting the title.

Dean is grateful for the plush bedding beneath him, for having something to hold onto and somewhere to hide his face and muffle his helpless moans. Between his legs, he’s a slick mess; the scent of his arousal permeates the air of the bedroom, ripe and heavy with sweetness.

Crowley’s hand brushes along Dean’s back, firm and a bit calloused from his many years spent as a tailor, but also gentle and caring. It slides down and down with a pitter-patter of fingers tracing lazy patterns here and there. The moment Dean arches into the touch, impatient and over-eager, Crowley stops and removes his hand instead, leaving him frustrated and bereft.

“Come now, darling,” Crowley admonishes like he’s addressing a misbehaved child, “don’t be cross.” His hand returns and continues its descent, slower than before. “Use your words, love. Tell me what you need.”

Dean huffs, shifting restlessly as Crowley reaches his ass, but offers no other response.

“Take as long as you like; I am in no particular hurry,” Crowley tells him. His hand settles on Dean’s left cheek with a light pat, just resting. And then-

 _“Sonofabitch!”_ Dean’s head snaps up as he yelps, his whole body jerking with the swift smacks. Crowley doesn't stop or falter. He keeps slapping one cheek and then the other, alternating back and forth in quick succession, his grunts rising in volume with each one.

By the time Crowley pulls away again, Dean is panting heavily, his face flushed and burning, as he imagines his ass must be right about now.

“Goddammit, Crowley,” he hisses, flinching at the next smack. _“You--_ ” Another, and Dean is genuinely appalled by the high-pitched cry he lets out, like a wounded animal.

“Feeling a bit rebellious this evening, I see.” Crowley clicks his tongue in mock disapproval, but there’s a rougher quality to his voice that wasn’t present earlier; dark arousal. His scent—smoke and something rich and earthy—rises to mingle with Dean’s, surrounding them in a familiar and comfortable weight.

“Not that I mind, of course,” Crowley hums, massaging each of Dean’s sore ass cheeks, “but I’d prefer to spend our time together taking care of  _you._ That is, if you’ll permit me to do so.”

Gradually, his touch wanders lower, one finger drawing teasing circles near and around Dean’s hole, while his other hand works between Dean’s legs to fondle his balls.

To Dean’s extreme dismay, his cock is left untouched.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to fuck you?”

“Fuck, Crowley,” Dean groans.

“Breed you, perhaps?”

Crowley moves away from Dean's balls, sliding up, over his hip, and under Dean, his hand splayed wide and open against Dean's stomach. No doubt, they're both picturing the same thing right now: Dean sprawled out on all fours just like this, but his belly full and round, swollen with child.

_Their child._

“Yes,” Crowley murmurs, almost fondly, “that would be a lovely sight indeed…”

Dean can think of no good reason to disagree or cause further delay to whatever his mate has in mind.

“Please,” he whimpers, rocking his hips back and forth, Crowley’s knot bumping against his backside, huge, hot and hard. Dean’s head swims. “Please, Alpha...”

 _“Ah-ah-ah,”_ Crowley says, a note of playful disappointment in his tone. “I think we can do much better than that.” He closes in, blanketing himself over Dean as he hauls him onto his elbows and knees, Dean’s ass in the air as he growls: “You will address me properly.”

Two fingers shove their way inside Dean’s tight, dripping hole to prepare him for what he wants and needs most, right here, right now.

“Please,” Dean manages to choke out again, whatever’s left of his pride be damned, _“Daddy.”_

He’s rewarded with a low, pleased rumble, Crowley’s mouth right by his ear, murmuring: “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me (and more of my fics) on tumblr [holdingtheinfinite](https://holdingtheinfinite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
